The Ashes of Vizima
Image:Primary quests.png|32px|primary quests default Primary quest desc none The Ashes of Vizima is a quest which is automatically received upon completion of Act V. It launches the Epilogue. At this point, regardless of the path Geralt has chosen, the course of events is very similar, only the absence or presence of certain key players whose lives have been impacted by Geralt's choices varies. Walkthrough Having just found out that the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose is behind Salamandra, the witcher and his ally (either Yaevinn, Siegfried or Triss) head back to Vizima to inform the King. Geralt's choice of path has already impacted the political landscape in Temeria and abroad and those consequences are apparent in his exchange with the monarch. Politics aside, Geralt brings the King up to date on what he has found and the latter urges him to finish the job, for 8000 orens (10000 less an appropriate amount of income tax). The witcher then sets out, still aided by his ally, to find the Grand Master at the Cloister and finally retrieve the stolen Witchers' Secrets. Along the way he meets some of his former friends and allies, frightened refugees, mutant assassins, greater brothers and a zeugl. The Cloister ... the final showdown with the Grand Master. Notes * Be aware that Dandelion is the last and only access to your storage from this point on. You will encounter some additional chances to collect ingredients and potion bases along with several fireplaces, but you will not have the ability to buy or sell anything else (that I found). You would be best served by storing off all valuables and instead stock up on potions and a variety of ingredients. * For the Witcher / neutral path, you have the option of appeasing or further antagonsing both Siegfried and Yaevinn as you meet them in the streets. Phases Meeting the King Hunting The king promised me 8000 orens for killing the Grand Master. I must make my wat through Vizima to the Cloister. I'll find him (the Grand Master) there, and I'll slay him... I must break through Vizima to the Cloister. The Grand Master must die... '' Dandelion Dandelion is staying behind - to compose more of his absurd songs recounting current events. I must go one, hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. ''I must go on and hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. Civilians / Mutants / Siegfried An Invitation I should follow this man. He may know a way through the building's cellar. The streets are too dangerous. I'll look for a passage through the cellars. The Key Our host claims we can get to the next building through the cellar, bypassing a long segment of burning streets. I must search for the key, which supposedly is somewhere in the building. I must search for the key to the cellar. It's supposed to be somewhere in the building. The Way through the Cellar I have the key to the passage through the cellars, which will save us time and effort. I'll move on through the cellars. A Madman Upstairs we met a man who has clearly had to endure too much... He claimed we can leave the building through the window. According to the man, we can leave the building through the window. Scoia'tael / Knights of the Order / Yaevinn |} Knights of the Order / Scoia'tael / Mutant Knights The Sewers / A Wounded Knight / The Zeugl To the Cloister We defeated the zeugl! We must find a way out of the sewers and head for the Cloister. We need to leave the sewers and head on to the Cloister. The Believers We're near the Cloister, but we can expect a savage fight before we face the Grand Master. We must break through to the Cloister gates. The Cloister Gates The guards lie defeated. I'm almost there. Time to enter the Cloister The Confrontation The Grand Master's Chambers The Grand Master's chambers are beyond this door. The guards possibly have keys. A fight to the death awaits just across this threshold. I must prepare for a fight to the death. Face to Face My meeting with the Grand Master did not go as I thought it would. A confrontation with Jacques de Aldersberg is imminent, the pursuit ends here. I've forced the Grand Master into a confrontation which only one of us will survive. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue de:Asche von Vizima es:Las cenizas de Wyzima pl:Popioły Wyzimy